


Mean but cute

by AvatarMeka2000



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Acts Like a Cat, Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Catra is Bad at Feelings (She-Ra), Catra is in Love with Adora (She-Ra), F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMeka2000/pseuds/AvatarMeka2000
Summary: Catra is cute, but don't let that fool you.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 156





	Mean but cute

**Author's Note:**

> This is what my oneshot "Even the strong can break" or whatever it's called lol. That story was an extended version of the last section of this one :)

Adora hummed, strolling into her room. She was exhausted after a long meeting with the princesses and a good lunch. She wanted a nap. Naps had become a regular part of her life, thanks to her friends forcing her to learn to relax. 

After weeks of struggling to stay still and fighting Catra whenever Adora's brain thought of something she could be doing instead. Eventually, napping was an activity she started joining Catra in doing. 

Catra could sleep almost anywhere. That is, after the nightmares and constant paranoia finally chilled out. Once Catra got actual sleep, there was no bothering her. She hated being awoken and no one woke her up, no matter where she was. 

Which is why, when Adora entered the bedroom she shared with the feline hybrid, she wasn't surprised to find said girl in bed, fast asleep. This wouldn't have been a problem, however, if Catra wasn't lying in the middle of the damn bed. 

Adora sighed. She shrugged off her jacket and toed her boots off. 

Walking over to the king sized bed, Adora sat down, observing her girlfriend. Call her weird, but Adora always thought Catra was the cutest when she slept. It was the way she looked so calm and serene. The way her nose occasionally twitched in her sleep did things to Adora's heart and her purring made the warrior princess fawn. It was a sight to behold, in Adora's opinion. She could stare at Catra all day and just watch her exist. That was a treat for her.

A yawn escaped from Adora, reminding her of why she came in the first place. Right. A nap.

Adora looked at the little space Catra left surrounding her. Adora would have to either move her or ask her to move. Both included waking Catra up and that was a crime. 

However, Adora had already probably committed several war crimes, so what's one more? 

Adora prepared herself and gently shook Catra.

"Baby? Wake up."

Catra was a pretty light sleeper. So, she was alert immediately, opening an eye. The cutest little 'mrrrp' came from her. Catra looked at Adora, half-asleep. 

"Hm?" She managed to get out, not having the energy to talk.

Adora smiled.

"I'm gonna take a nap too. Scoot over." She told Catra. 

Catra stared at her for a second. She then laid her head back down, closing her eyes. Adora huffed, not surprised.

"C'mon, Catra. Please?" Adora begged.

A snore answered her. Adora pouted. Plan B. Kneeling on the bed, Adora wrapped her arms around Catra's waist and pulled her over. Catra jolted awake, panic on her face.

"What the fuck, Adora?" She screeched, wiggling in Adora's grasp.

Adora dragged her to one side of the bed. Once in a good spot, she let Catra shove her away, hissing unhappily. Ignoring the death glare from Catra, Adora climbed into her side of the bed, getting comfortable. A moment later, Adora casually glanced at Catra, who was looking at her like she'd just committed treason against her.

Adora laughed.

"What?" 

Catra stuck her tongue out and rolled over. She didn't protest when Adora pulled her closer, spooning her. Adora grinned, her chest pressed against Catra's back. 

"I love you." She said

Catra sucked her teeth, annoyed. After a few seconds of silence...

"Love you too. Whatever. Go to sleep or I swear I'll suffocate you."

Adora laughed, trying not to be too loud with her mouth so close to Catra's ear. 

"You're cute." She giggled, squeezing Catra gently. 

"SHUT UP!"

Yup. Cute but lethal.  
\-------------

"Don't do it, Bow." Adora warned once more.

"He's gonna do it."

Adora crossed her arms over her chest, sighing. She watched on as Bow was sitting next to a sleeping Catra, fawning over the resident magicat. Catra was lying on her back, an arm draped over her eyes to block the light, dead to the world. Her snores were the only thing confirming that she was in fact asleep.

Bow had noticed that Catra's stomach was exposed and wanted to pet the furry belly. Adora knew better. 

"It looks so soft and fluffy." Bow cooed. "She's adorable. Not fair, guys."

Adora raised an eyebrow.

"I know she is, but don't do it. It's a trap."

Bow dismissed her with an eye roll. Reaching a hand out, he barely stroked the fur when claws latched onto his arm. Bow screamed as Catra sat up and tackled him, snarling and hissing.

"AHH GET HER OFF ME!"

Adora rolled her eyes. She walked over to the two of them. Catra had Bow good in her grasp, scaring the poor guy half to death. Adora scooped Catra up in her arms. The latter relaxed almost completely when she realized who was holding her. 

Catra glared at Bow who was getting attended to by Glimmer. The guy had scratches all up his arm. Some were just barely bleeding. 

"What the fuck? Don't touch me." Catra hissed

Catra then turned to look at Adora. 

"Your friends are weird." She stated.

Adora just smiled at her dopily. She hummed in response. 

"I know." She sighed.

Catra grunted, wiggling out of Adora's arms. She walked out of the room, grumbling about how people need to learn personal space. The remaining three shared a look. Bow whimpered sadly.

"She's so evil but so fluffy. The tummy floof was a trap."

Adora shrugged, walking out to go follow her girlfriend.

"I told you." She teased over her shoulder.  
\-----------------

Catra was used to people underestimating her. The Horde. Shadow Weaver. Hordak. They all assumed she was some useless weakling who couldn't do anything to defend herself. 

As a child, they were right. She was soft and sensitive and scared. Now, as a hardened war veteran and child abuse survivor, she knew how to defend herself and fight for survival. However, the people of Etheria didn't all see that side of her.

At the moment, they were having a meal with royalty from other kingdoms. Glimmer was having them over for a meeting. Catra, although used to these occasions, wasn't having a good day, so she wasn't very talkative during the meal. Adora was sitting next to her, paying close attention to the conversation the others were having. 

Catra pushed her food around on her plate, not very hungry. A sudden feeling of being watched came over her. Lifting her eyes, Catra looked around cautiously for the source. She stopped when her eyes were met by a man. He was way older, clearly royal. The man was sitting beside the king and queen of wherever, watching Catra from across the table. 

He had a look in his eyes that made a shudder run down Catra's spine. Not wanting to be rude, Catra awkwardly nodding her head in acknowledgment, then returned to her food. She took a bite, just to give herself something to focus on except the man. 

After a while, Catra could still feel the man's gaze on her, burning into her. It made her itchy and uncomfortable. 

Catra excused herself, telling Adora she needed some air. Catra walked out as quietly and quickly as possible. She found the nearest balcony, pushing the doors open, stepping out into the open air. The fresh air felt amazing, doing a good job at calming her nerves. Catra sat down on the railing of the balcony, taking in the quiet.

"Wonderful view." A voice broke the silence. 

Catra turned around, not having expected anyone to have followed her. It was the creep. Jumping back onto the floor of the balcony, Catra crossed her arms.

"Did you follow me?" She asked accusingly.

The older man chuckled, approaching her.

"Perhaps. I just couldn't help but be captivated by your beauty."

The man then bowed.

"I am Prince Fernan. Brother of the king of Valence."

The king's brother? Catra felt herself shrink a little. Adora would kill her if she knew Catra had treated a member of the visiting royal family rudely. Catra awkwardly bowed.

"Your highness." She greeted as she was taught, still wary of his intentions.

The prince smiled.

"Oh please. Call me Fernan."

The man walked up to her, taking her hand. He kissed the top of it, making Catra internally cringe to death. Prince Fernan looked at Catra, standing straight. 

"You are quite beautiful, if I may say so. A rare sight to behold."

Catra stiffened, taking a small step back. The prince followed.

"I noticed you looking at me." He commented, a flirting tone in his voice.

Catra did her best to remain calm. 

"Um, excuse me, sir. I'm sorry but I'm gay and my girlfriend is She-ra, aka Princess Adora."

The man chuckled, not deterred.

"Oh please. I saw how you looked at me. You want me, my sweet. I know it."

His hand reached out and grazed her cheek. Catra immediately swiped her claws against the prince's cheek. The man stumbled away, holding his face. Catra immediately ran inside, heading straight for the dining hall.

Needless to say, the others were shocked and angry when Catra told them what happened. Adora was ready to fight the bleeding man, but Glimmer told her not to. 

The king was furious with his brother, promising to punish him for his behavior. While they were leaving, the prince looked at Catra, a bandage covering the bleeding cheek. Catra flipped him off, not caring who saw. Adora, standing beside Catra, didn't even scold her. Though, she did felt bad for the dude. That had to hurt.

Once the visiting royal family left, Glimmer and Bow joined Adora in fretting and questioning Catra. 

Catra was very calm about the whole thing. She shrugged.

"He's just lucky he didn't try anything more, or he'd be dead right now. I would've gone for his throat."

Adora snorted.

"Can't blame you for that, babe." She commented, still reeling from the events.

Glimmer looked down at Catra's claws. 

"You have blood on your hand." She pointed out.

Everyone looked at Catra's right hand. Her claws had bits of blood on them. She rolled her eyes, like it was just an annoyance to her. Catra nonchalantly cleaned them with her shirt. 

Bow and Glimmer looked at each other then at the magicat.

"You're literally chaotic, you know that right?" Glimmer said.

Catra smirked.

"Uh duh. It's me."

Adora chuckled, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her close. Catra leaned on her, purring gently. Bow and Glimmer shook their head in disbelief. Why were they surprised?

It's Catra. Cute but mean.


End file.
